


I Love You Most

by fightingforlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:18:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingforlarry/pseuds/fightingforlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry feels himself being pushed away by his best friend of 15 years, Louis, he finds comfort in the friendship of an anonymous online friend. Little does he know, on the other side of the computer, Louis is doing the exact same thing.</p><p>ft. pining, angst, and Louis’ hilarious internal monologue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You Most

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whitedandelions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedandelions/gifts).



> Warnings for: alcohol consumption, recreational drug use.
> 
> This is my first ever fic posted on AO3. I’m honestly so nervous, but I’m quite proud of my first effort at writing for an exchange. I had a fantastic time from the very beginning. Thank you to whitedandelions, for the prompt. I hope I did it justice, and you don’t mind I only went with the idea you stated in the brackets of the prompt. (The original prompt will be in the bottom notes). I started to write the original prompt, but got major writers block. So I hope this is isn’t too different from what you were hoping for. 
> 
> Also a HUGE thank you to the creators of this exchange. You girls are fantastic and it’s because of your hard work that this has all come together so well. You did a great job!
> 
> Last, but CERTAINLY not least. Thank you to my amazing betas and britpick: Liz, Leah and Amber. This fic would be a half-finished bundle of words that didn’t make any sense, if not for you wonderful people. Thanks for being so nice about it too. For my first exchange, it was so daunting so I wanted more than one beta, to ensure it was the best it could be. The girls did not disappoint, they were so helpful and encouraging. You guys are honestly just the best! 
> 
> Leah: You literally helped me from beginning to end with this story, and made my first ever fanfiction experience so much fun!  
> Liz: Thanks for running over the final product and triple checking everything.  
> Amber: Thanks for helping an Australian (who has never travelled), write a fic set it the UK. This story would make zero sense without you. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Fat tears roll down Harry's tiny face. He can feel fiery embarrassment stirring beneath his cheeks as his nose starts to run and he fights with himself to _stop crying, you're being a baby_ as he stares down onto his school uniform that is currently covered in huge splatters of vibrant blue yoghurt. The boy sprawled out, face down on the cement in front of him stands up when Harry offers his hand and immediately notices that he'd thrown his morning snack onto Harry's lap when he'd taken a tumble on a crack in the pavement.

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to. Please don't cry" the boy hurriedly explains. He reaches into his backpack, which displays a huge picture of Arthur and his sister DW and pulls out a handful of loose tissues. He immediately begins scrubbing the blueberry yoghurt from Harry's trouser legs, above his knee. Harry notices that the boy looks a bit older than him _(maybe he has already turned 7 or 8)_ and he looks worried. His eyebrows are knitted together and his crooked front teeth scrape across his bottom lip as if he's trying not to cry. Harry immediately fumbles to stop the boy's hands that are darting around trying to clean him up.

'It's alright, don't worry. My mum packed me extra clothes in case I had an accident." Harry looks up through his damp eyelashes and blinks away the tears, flashing a smile. "My name's Harry and it's my first day at school, we moved to Doncaster last week."

The other boy lets a smile wash over his face as he leans to his left and drops the yoghurt-covered tissues in the nearby bin.

"I'm Louis. I'm 7, and I really like your curly hair. I think we should be best friends because I would really like a best friend with cool hair like that!"

Excitement bubbles in Harry's chest as the 5-year old thinks about going home to tell his cat Dusty and his mummy about how he made his very first friend at school today, and he was already seven whole years old!

-

"Oh God, yes, yes! Right there, fuck yeah!"

Harry groans as he rolls out of bed, dragging his feet over to slam the door probably louder than strictly necessary. He honestly doesn't need to be hearing these noises coming from Louis' room down the hall for the third time this week. Earlier in the day, Harry had thrown on his favorite pink, frilly apron and spent hours in the kitchen preparing a huge batch of fajitas accompanied by a salad to surprise Louis with after his long day at work. He'd covered two shifts at Moorish Ice Creamery so Harry had thought it would be nice for his best mate to come home to a clean flat, with dinner already prepared and they could have a quiet movie night together. Only Louis didn't come home at 8 when he was finished, nor any hour directly after that.

 Harry kept glancing toward the massive Iron Man clock that Louis had randomly dragged through the door one day. He'd been sitting in the darkness, perched on the bulky window sill, with his head rested on his knees, watching the cars zoom past on the streets below from their apartment on the 3rd floor, getting himself more and more worked up and hostile until 11pm when he'd heard keys clattering in the door for five minutes with still nobody entering. He'd trudged towards the door in a filthy mood and swung it open coming face-to-face with a giggling, awestruck Louis.

"You got the door open, Hazza! Good job, Little Fella. You're such the cleverest person ever!" he'd prattled as he blustered through the front door, dragging an attractive man by the arm behind him. Harry had watched them stumble into the kitchen, clearly plastered, and begin eating the leftover fajitas that Harry had forgotten to place in the fridge. The younger boy felt his eyes begin to prickle with tears so he'd turned to scamper to his room before either of the boys could see him.

"Faster, harder! Oh god, don't stop!"

Flinging himself back down onto his bed, Harry pulls his earphones out of his bedside drawer before connecting them to his iPhone and scrolling to find his " _If you need distracting"_ playlist, that his mate Niall had kindly made for situations like this (that Harry always seemed find himself stuck in). When "Walking on Sunshine" blasted into his ear, the sudden need to slide his hand down his body and have a quick wank to the sound of his roommate getting fucked died out. Thank God, because he'd let that happen once last month, and the whole week afterwards he couldn't look Louis in the eye and it had made for some very bizarre dinners during the evenings. Harry closes his eyes and lets himself drift off to a sleep where he absolutely, without question, does not dream about his best friend. He doesn't.

-

Louis lifts himself off the man's dick....Roger? Richard? Russell? Robert? Anyway, that's not the point. He tosses himself onto his back and yanks up the covers to his chin, not even worried about his come that is still splattered all over his own chest and fist. He hates this part, lately. After he comes down from his orgasm and the alcohol has begun to wear off and leaves just a slight headache behind his eyes, he just feels _unhappy_ , and _guilty_ even though he technically isn't even doing anything wrong. The man (Louis really should remember his name, which makes him feel even worse about the whole thing) leans down to brush their lips together softly. Louis kisses him back because he isn't a complete wanker, before _"Big Dick Man"_ whispers against Louis lips,

"Would you be keen on going out for dinner with me tomorrow night?"

He pecks his way down Louis' throat and back up to his chin before the boy’s hands softly push the man back while they lock eyes. Louis sighs, the man at least deserves the truth.

"I'm really sorry, but I can't. Tonight was good, really good, but I'm a little bit emotionally unavailable right now and it's not really fair on you. I didn't mean for you to think that this was anything more than a one night stand."

Louis felt ashamed. His stomach rolled as he fought back a sick feeling and he wasn't sure whether it coming from the alcohol or trying to let this man down easy. " _Man who was great at sex but still didn't make Louis feel any less gross about doing it with him"_ slowly rolled out of bed and began collecting his clothes.

"That's a shame, but I guess you can't help how you feel. I'll leave my number on my way out. Give us a call if anything changes, yeah?"

And with that, he was out the door before Louis even had the chance to say anything in reply. Not that he had any idea what he would have said anyway. His feet drag on the soft carpet as he trudges into his bathroom and straight for the shower to wash the repulsive way he feels about himself off of his tacky skin. His thoughts wander in the shower to the way he’s been throwing himself at any man he sees for the past month, he just keeps sleeping with guy after guy. Now Louis isn’t one to judge someone based on how many people they’ve slept with, but he’s always been a bit of a hopeless romantic and the fact that he’s sleeping with guys so he can avoid thinking about his mammoth crush on his best friend _(his straight best friend, mind you)_ , leaves a nasty taste in his mouth. He proceeds to use all four of the different body washes balanced on the tiny tiled shelf of the shower. It doesn't help him feel any cleaner, so he lobs the glass shower door open so hard, that he isn't sure how it's not in at least seven million pieces on the floor. He stomps back to his bed and hurls the covers over himself, still completely saturated with water and feeling repulsed by himself.

Louis watches the bright red numbers on his digital bedside clock tick over to display 02:24 before he finally lets himself acknowledge the fact that he _knows_ why he can't sleep. He gives in and sneaks his way out of his bedroom and down the hall.

He slips into bed behind Harry, and slides over to spoon him, throwing his leg over the younger boys and nosing behind his ear.

"Again, Lou?" Harry whispers.

"Is that alright? I can go back to my own room if you'd like? I'm just getting used to sleeping beside you lately."

"No, you know its okay. It's always okay, Lou. But you know you can always talk to me about anything, right? I'm your best friend and I won't judge. I love you."

Louis doesn't even know where he'd even begin to describe anything going on in his head right now. He doesn't even know how to roll his tongue around any words, except to breathe out softly and whisper

 "I love you, more" in response to Harry. It comes naturally now, just falls from his mouth. The boys have been saying that to each other for over 15 years now. He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep so fast he doesn't even hear Harry whisper back,

"I love you most."

-

"You just need to man up and tell him, Harry. Honestly, it's not that hard. 'Hi Louis, you know how we've been friends for a billion years? Well actually for about 5 of them I've been head over heels in love with you' See...it's easy” Harry’s mate Niall says, undoubtedly with a mouthful of food on the other end of the phone. Harry, bouncing a 3-year old on his knee, scoffs out loud before replying,

"It's really not that easy, Ni. There's too much friendship there to risk. Besides...I'm alright."

"I don't think staying home every night listening to a playlist I made you, so that you don't hear your best mate getting fucked next door really counts as okay. Also the fact that you only ever see me, Louis and the children every day of your life probably isn't healthy. Why don't you get out and make some friends? Or go on the internet. Friends over the internet aren't any less valid than ones you know in person." Niall rants. He always does this, but Harry knows it’s only because he cares so much about him and worries that Harry is lonely. It’s probably best to listen to him, or he'll never give up.

"Alright, alright. I'll go online okay? I don't have time to go out. By the time the weekend rolls ‘round after working all week, I just like to stay home and relax. But I promise I'll try. I have to go, Jaden has woken up. We're going down to see Lou at the shop when the older ones get home from school. Bye, bye, bye, bye!" Harry hurries as he hangs up the phone and rubs Jayni's back, bouncing her a bit more on his lap, while her little head is pointed toward Peppa Pig on the television as little Jaden comes to scramble up next to them and join in.

Later in the afternoon, Harry is being dragged by both arms down the street by four children, struggling to keep up without face planting on the pavement. They don't stop pulling until they all stumble through the door of the ice cream shop where Louis works. Harry has been a nanny for the same family since he left school. He hadn't had any desire to leave town and go to Uni, because Louis already had the job at the ice cream shop and had never even talked about wanting to move away from home himself. They'd moved out into a little flat together when Harry had been 16 and they'd been there ever since. Harry had heard of a single mum a few streets down that had needed a full time nanny for four days and a few late nights a week, and had immediately shown up at her house to drop off his resume. He'd thought he had no chance of getting the job when he had laughed at the kids' names during his interview.

"Harry, I'd like you to meet Trent and Tara, my oldest two and the twins, Jayni and Jaden." Harry had accidently let a small smirk form on his lips as he realized how unoriginal their names were. _Maybe she only knows two letters of the alphabet_ Harry had thought, before letting out a small chuckle at himself. Regardless, he’d landed the job straight away and he's been with her four children ever since.

Louis lights up as he spots the kids pressing their faces against the glass ice cream fridges that display 43 flavors for them to choose from.

"How are my favorite kiddies today?" Lou cheers as he shuffles out from behind the counter to squat down and pull them all into a little group hug. They all babble their hello's at him as he straightens out to fix his apron and pull his best friend into a quick hug as well.

“Hey Little Hazza” Louis whispers as they separate. He quickly takes in the curly haired boy’s appearance. He’s so pretty, and Louis can’t help but revel in his bright eyes that shine with kindness and love, but occasionally with mischief. He’s grown into such a generous, thoughtful and compassionate young man and Louis has been there to watch it all. He’s so proud of his best friend and the gentleman that he is. Which is probably why he feels so gross when he offers his arse to anyone who will pound it, just to make his _feelings_ dull for even a minute. Harry has amazing lips and cute little ears. He’s just perfect and…he’s staring back at Louis when they lock eyes. Both boys avert their gaze quickly before Harry clears his throat and directs his attention back to the four kids.

“Maybe we should let Lou get back to work, and order ourselves some yummy ice cream” He says, a little too loudly, clapping his hands together.

Harry has been bringing the kids here to get ice cream from Louis for as long as he’s been their nanny. Sometimes when Louis has a day off and Harry is working, they would meet at the local playground, Harry with the four kids and Louis with his four youngest siblings: Phoebe, Daisy, Ernest and Doris. One of the kids is always guaranteed to be dragging Louis’ dog, Bruce (that Harry got him for Christmas last year) along behind them. The kids have really bonded together and have become great friends. Occasionally the boys would organize an outing for them all to catch up with each other. They’d been to a travelling circus, and once went on a road trip to the Zoo.

They sit in the ice creamery for half an hour, before the kids shout their goodbyes, arms flailing as they wave, making Louis giggle as he watches them fight their way out the door and back down the street toward their home.

**-**

Harry miserably stared at his laptop after crawling into bed early that night. Louis hadn't arrived home after work again and Harry had realized, he was pining for someone who had never looked at him twice. Hell, Harry hadn't even told his mate he wasn't totally straight yet, he had nobody to blame but himself for his hopeless pining. So he’s taken himself off to bed early, he was not going to wait up, yet again, for Louis. Sighing, he decided it really couldn't hurt to talk to a few strangers online. Visiting the website Omegle he immediately began chatting to a stranger online. All she seemed to be interested in was exchanging nude pictures so he immediately went on to the next stranger. This one was a guy and, okay, Harry was only human so he sent a few cheeky messages that eventually turned into full-on, dirty talk to the faceless man until his fist was covered in come. Feeling sated, he cleaned his hand off and began his search again. After six more strangers that were after the same thing, until he finally came across a stranger he was a little more interested in.

**“You’re now chatting with a random stranger. Say Hi!”**

**You:** Hiiiiiii :)

 **Stranger:** Hey stranger!!! How are you?

 **You:** I'm good....looking for someone to chat with but everyone seems to only want pictures of my dick on this site

 **Stranger:** haha that's kind of what most people use this site for.....but im happy to chat to you and i swear I will only ask for pictures of your nipples but that's as far as I will go haha !!

 **You:** You're funny! Well I should probably introduce myself.....I'm 20 years old and male. You can call me S. S for Stranger haha! x.

 **Stranger:** Well in that case then, call me Mr X. Lol. I'm also male and I'm gay....just in case that’s an issue?

 **You:** Of course it isn't. I haven't really figured out what I am.....Man or woman doesn't really bother me....

 **Stranger:** That's cool :) tell me about yourself?

Harry was a little skeptical about revealing too much. This guy did seem nice, but he was a stranger on the internet. He decided to keep it quite general.

 **You:** I really like music, all different genres and watching the tv show friends. I like to keep fit and spend lots of time at the gym. Um, I love kids. Don’t know what else to tell you…..

 **Stranger:** I LOVE friends. Such a great show, and I also love kids too. Have a few siblings so that’s probably why. As for the exercise part……EW! Hahahaha

 **You:** Lol

 **Stranger:** I really have to go but I'd like to talk to you a bit more, want to exchange emails?

 **Stranger:** Hello?!

 **Stranger:** Did I scare you off? I'm really sorry if that was weird.....

Harry was frantically pressing buttons on his laptop, trying to create a new email address as quickly as he could. His long fingers covered the whole length of his keypad, but unfortunately the length of them didn't make them any less clumsy. He wanted to swap emails with this stranger...after all, he was the only one who hadn't asked Harry to send him nudes within the first 3 minutes. But he thought his current email HarryStyles_1994 might have had too much personal information to be handing out over the internet. The stranger could search him on Facebook with that information. He's seen enough _Catfish_ episodes on television to know better, thank you very much. So his brain is running a million miles an hour trying to create a secret email that doesn't give away his identity while, at the same time, freaking out that his new stranger friend might leave while he waits. He decides quickly on **hast94** , the first two letters of both his first and last name, and the year he was born. Easy to remember but not a giveaway to who he is. Quickly clicking back to the chat window he breathes a sigh of relief. _He’s still there._

 **You:** Sorry sorry, I’m still here. No that wasn’t weird. I’d love to, my email is hast94[  
](mailto:hast93@hotmail.com)

**Stranger:** Great. Mine is pokemon_rox24

 **You:** HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Seriously?

 **Stranger:** hey now no judging. I made that when I was 11. I have to go now, I’ll email you bye!

**“Stranger has disconnected.”**

-

 Louis disconnects from Omegle and closes his laptop as his food arrives at the table by a friendly looking waitress. He hadn’t known where to go after he finished work that afternoon, because the idea of going home to cuddle with Harry and watch a movie was too much. The more time he spent with his best friend, the more he thought about what they’d be like as a couple. They practically acted like a couple anyway, and it would be such an easy transition. Their families knew each other, they already lived together, practically owned a dog with each other. It was technically Louis’ dog, but Bruce loved Harry way more, he slept on his bed most nights. Really the only thing missing is kissing. And sex. Lots of sex. Louis thinks about what sex with Harry would be like far too frequently every day. It’s starting to happen more often lately, which is why he has started spending less and less time with his friend. It’s not exactly fair to Harry, it’s not his fault Louis has had a crush on him since he realized he was gay at age ten. His best friend was part of the reason he found out he was gay at the young age he did. His mates at school were starting to talk about how pretty the girls in class were but all Louis thought was _Harry is really pretty and makes me feel funny inside_.

He’d gone home and asked his mum about funny feelings and that he thought he might like a boy, the way his friends liked the girls in class. His mum had been nothing but supportive, but quietly hinted that she knew it was Harry. Louis had never looked back after that. He was never embarrassed about his sexuality and he was fortunate enough to never have been bullied about it growing up. When he’d told Harry, he had pulled his friend into a hug and told him that it made no difference to their friendship and Harry still loved him the exactly the same way he always did, but other than that, they’ve never really talked much about it. So Louis had gone to a café to grab some dinner and steal their Wi-Fi to catch up on _The X-Factor_ episodes he’s been missing because he’s been going out partying. By the time he was all caught up, he’d pulled up _Omegle_ to search for anyone who would listen to him or distract him from going home to see Harry and his perfect face.

-

Harry and his newfound online friend start emailing later that week. Harry learns a lot about him, except for his name and where in the world he lives. It turns out they have heaps in common. They enjoy a lot of the same TV shows and movies, share a similar style, and, after a few weeks of non-stop chat, his friend opens up to him about his love life. He has a crush on his best friend and unfortunately he isn’t dealing very well with the whole situation. Harry offers the best support and advice that he can. After all, he’s dealing with the exact same feelings right now (he doesn’t tell his friend that, though).

Weeks turn into months and the boys just don’t stop emailing. The more Louis isn’t around, the more time Harry spends glued to his laptop or mobile talking to the man. They never talk about anything overly personal (except the ‘crush on the best friend’ thing), mostly just mindless chit chat and sending each other plenty of memes. It stays easy and fun that way, not knowing too much personal information about one another. They exchange jokes every day and bond over their mutual love of Ellen DeGeneres and sunny weather. It really helps Harry take his mind off of the fact that Louis seems to be on his way to have fucked half the UK, and Harry has no idea _why._ The boy used to tell him everything, no matter what. They used to have a debrief of their day over dinner every single night and Harry could tell how his best friend was feeling just from one look at him. Lately though, lately he doesn’t even know who Louis is anymore. They don’t text every day like they used to, and the only time Harry even gets to spend with the older boy is late at night when Louis sneaks into Harry’s room for a cuddle after he’s done having sex with another random stranger.

The curly-haired boy tries not to think about it too much, because the mere thought of him and his best friend growing apart makes him want to curl into a ball and cry like a baby. They’ve always been against the world together and the fact that Louis might be moving onto a life without him makes him feel like he could vomit his stomach contents out onto the floor.

-

“Hazzhead! It’s your deliciously handsome roommate and best friend who has locked himself out and is now home from work, let me in please, pretty please!” Louis keeps babbling on while he hammers on the door with a closed fist until his best friend pulls it open with a smirk on his face.

“Hi, Lou. Forgot your key _again_?”

“What can I say? I’m forgetful. I’m just lucky I’ve got you around” Louis replies, skipping through the doorway, and crouching down to give Bruce a hello scratch behind the ears. He straightens up and heads into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he grabs out two beers, and turns back around to the curly haired boy.

“Night in together? I’m sorry I’ve not been around much lately. Let me make it up to you. Oven pizza, beer and movies?” He questions.  

“Only if we get to watch Dirty Dancing” Harry giggles.

“You’ve got a deal, Styles,” slapping his friend’s bum on the way past, Louis waltzes out to the lounge room to begin searching for their copy of the movie.

It felt so nice to be back in Louis’ arms. They used to snuggle on the couch almost every night watching TV after dinner, but lately Louis hasn’t been around as much and Harry isn’t really sure if he’s done anything to upset him. Now though, he’s got Louis’ arm draped over his shoulder, so he doesn’t want to ask just in case it creates tension. Their dirty pizza plates and empty beer bottles are still sitting on the table and as the movie comes to an end, Harry moves from Louis' embrace and stands to crack his back. Turning his head to look back at Louis on the couch, he notices his best friend avert his gaze quickly from where he was staring at Harry's bum. Clearing his throat he quickly shuffles into the kitchen to grab a couple more beers and wait for the rosy red covering his cheeks to subside. Louis' was checking him out! 

Taking the beers back to the lounge, he presses one to his best mate's hand before taking a seat on the single lounge by himself and flicking the TV over to watch an old repeat of _FRIENDS_. The boys don't say anything as they laugh along with the episode. Hearing his phone ding in his pocket, he pulls it out and sees it’s an email from his secret Internet friend:

 

 **pokemon_rox24:** He's just so sexy. Seriously, why did I have to fall for my friend who is just SO GORGEOUS!! I need to take my mind off him.

 

Harry has a little giggle at the irony of him being in the exact same situation. He takes a quick glance over at Louis to make sure that he's not being rude by being on his phone. However, the boy is also typing away at his mobile so Harry looks back down and starts forming a reply, trying to think of something to take pokemon_rox24’s mind off his crush.

 

 **hast94** : Can't believe it's taken me this long to figure it out!!! We're friends, and I'm pretty gorgeous. So it's obviously me that you have a crush on!! I'm just flattered!!! Haha 

 

He presses send before looking up at Louis, who is still typing away on his phone. Harry changes positions so he's curled up with his knees to his chest and settles in to have a nice chat with his friend. He's really glad he took Niall's advice and has started talking to someone new. He hasn't felt truly lonely since the night he pulled up Omegle on his laptop.

 

-

 

Harry caught him checking out his bum earlier. _This_ is why Louis has been avoiding him. Seriously, he can't contain himself. His eyes wander, and he forgets he’s staring. It’s just dangerous territory. He's been half hard ever since Harry caught him and the only thing he can think of to take his mind off of his best mate’s backside is to talk to his friend off the internet, who has gotten extremely good at distracting Louis every time he feels like he might accidentally snog Harry's face off. Pressing send on the email, he hears Harry's phone let off a sound indicating either a text message or an email. He watches as his friend squeezes his hand into the pocket of his skinny jeans and fishes out his phone. He squints at the screen and a giggle slips from his red, plump lips before he types back to whoever he's talking to. All of a sudden, Louis feels his phone vibrate in his hand just as Harry puts his down to rest on his knee. Well that's.....weird. 

 

After reading his email he can't help but chuckle. Hast94 never fails to make him laugh. Of course he'd turn it around and say that he was the one Louis had a crush on. Louis couldn't help the way his lips turned up as he thought about the boy on the other side of the emails.

 

 **pokemon_rox24** oh you caught me! Haha. I'm oh so in love with you. But seriously, what do I do? I've been half hard for ages just watching him! 

 

Seconds after Louis has sent his email, Harry's phone goes off _again_. Louis looks over and sees his friend type a reply. An email comes through just after Harry rests his phone on his leg again and turns to face the television. 

 

 **hast94:** Go get yourself off….of course! It’s not rocket science, Bro!!

When his phone buzzes again, seconds after Harry puts his down, Louis really starts getting curious. It’s almost as if they’re talking to each other. They can’t be...can they?

The older boy rolls his eyes at himself. Of course not, Omegle chooses random strangers from around the whole world. There’s no way he would have been paired off with his roommate-slash-best friend in the whole world-slash-person he’s in love with. There was just no way. _You’re being paranoid_ he tells himself. _We’re both emailing and texting people at the same time. It’s nothing weird._

Yet, as he and hast94 keep emailing back and forth, it becomes less coincidental that every time he sends an email, the younger boy’s phone signals an unread message.

 **pokemon_rox24:** Every time I do……THAT, I can’t help but think about him and I feel really horrible afterwards. Because he’s straight. And my best friend. You know how I told you I’ve been hooking up with heaps of random blokes? That’s why. I still think of him when they’re fucking me, but it’s a little bit less frequent when I’m with someone else than when I go at it alone. I still feel like shit after though.

 **hast94:** I’ll help you. I mean, I know we haven’t done the whole ‘sexting’ thing or anything more than just friendly chatting. But I don’t mind. I could go for a wank, and we’re both talking to each other. You’re gay and I’m…..something. The offer is there anyway if you want to get your mind off him.

 **pokemon_rox24:** You know what? Why not! We’ve been friends for a while now. Although I’ve never heard of people sexting over email before. That’s a little strange! Haha ! x

Louis peeks at the younger boy from the corner of his eye as his phone indicates a message has come through. _This is not a coincidence anymore. It’s him! It has to be_ his brain tells him. But……no way! It just can’t be.

 **hast94:** Well……..people tell me I’m a little strange. Hold on, I will send you a link to a website. You can instant message me online through our email addresses, so you don’t have to download any apps. I used it to chat with my Mum when her and her boyfriend went overseas last year.

What the fuck? Seriously. Harry’s mum and her boyfriend Robin went overseas last year. That’s just...shit is getting real now. Louis is honestly beginning to go into full-on panic mode. He might just be about to start sexting with this best friend who is **sitting in the same room as him**! _Okay Louis, pull yourself together._ His brain is going faster than it ever has in his life. _You have 3 choices here, pal. Number one: Make a run for it now and never come back. Number two: Start messaging online to make sure it really is Harry. Or three: Hold your breath until you pass out and don’t have to deal with any of this._

Before he can decide on anything though, an email comes through with a link to the website. Apparently his fingers have already made the decision for him because before his brain registers he has even done anything, he has clicked the link on his phone screen and a new page has popped up. Immediately a small chat window appears in the corner and hast94 starts typing.

 **Hast94:** So what are you wearing? ;) Haha. Just kidding. You still want to do this?

Louis has no choice really. He needs to know.

 **pokemon_rox24:** Yeh im sure. Lets do this! Tell me what you’re doing….

Louis is further convinced that Harry is his online friend when a new message pops up saying

 **Hast94:** palming myself

And when Louis takes a sneak peek at him, he’s doing exactly that. He’s not being too obvious about it. If Louis wasn’t specifically looking for him doing it, he probably wouldn’t have even noticed. Before things can go any further, Harry is scrambling off the couch, mumbling, “Sorry Lou, I’m super tired. Might head off to bed. Love you”

It’s so obvious he has a semi in those jeans as Louis lifts his gaze to meet the younger boys and says, “Love you more.”

Harry is already waddling down the hall before he yells back, “I love you most.”

-

As soon as Harry slams his door closed, Louis scrambles off the couch and tiptoes until he reaches the closed door of Harry’s room and presses his ear against it to listen. He sends 3 instant messages in quick succession

 **Pokemon_rox24:** Me too

 **Pokemon_rox24:**!!!!!!!!

 **Pokemon_rox24:**!!!!

Harry’s phone signals 3 times. There is no doubt in Louis’ mind they’re messaging each other right now. Pressing his ear directly against the door, he hears soft pants coming from inside. It hits him like a brick wall _HOLY SHIT THIS IS HARRY. HARRY IS MY SECRET ONLINE FRIEND AND HE IS WANKING TO ME ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR!!!_

Suddenly it feels like he’s been shocked. He jumps back from the door so fast that he loses his footing and stumbles a little. His throat closes up as his brain repeats _HARRY. HARRY. ONLINE FRIEND. HARRY. WANKING. IN LOVE WITH HARRY. SHIT FUCK SHITSHITSHIT._

His legs wobble as he stumbles back to his own room and shuts the door. He’s pacing. He’s running his hands through his hair so much that it’s beginning to get greasy. _Harry. HARRY!_ His phone vibrates in his hand with an instant message from hast94 and he drops it on his bed so fast, like he’s been burnt by it. He can’t do this, absolutely not. Scanning the floor for his shoes, he collects everything he needs to make a run for it: wallet, car keys, shoes, jacket. He’s out the door before he can even think about where on Earth he’s going to go.

His phone lays on the bed, forgotten, vibrating every few seconds with a new instant message.

 -

“Niall, I think I have to move on,” Harry tells his friend, as they sit at opposite sides of a booth at the pub, nursing pints of beers, and sharing a plate of chips. Well, sharing is a bit of a stretch. Every time Harry reaches forward to grab a fry, his fingers are slapped away by his friend. “Louis is clearly not interested in me, and I’m just hurting myself by pining. Whenever he’s not dragging boys through our flat to his room, he’s usually at Zayn’s. At least, that’s where he tells me he is.”

“Zayn? Malik? What’s Louis doing hanging out with Zayn Malik? Not that there’s anything wrong with him. It’s just...he’s way older than us.” Niall exclaims, eyes widening as a fry falls from his mouth.

Harry hums while he swallows a mouthful of beer. It tastes awful, but it’s the cheapest drink here. “I’m pretty sure they just get high together with Zayn’s boyfriend, Liam. Louis always comes home and thinks I don’t notice, but I do. I think he just spends time there to avoid coming home.”

Niall throws his mate a look of sympathy across the table. “’m sorry mate, I dunno what’s gotten into him. Maybe you just need to move forward, get laid tonight. Man or woman?” he asks.

Harry ponders this for a second. He really does need to get laid, but he can’t sleep with a man tonight, not if it isn’t Lou. “Woman,” he answers abruptly as he scans the room for anyone who looks like they might be up for a tumble later.

-

It’s been six weeks and Louis hasn't emailed Harry once since he realized who was on the other end of his emails. He's been driving himself crazy not to pull his best friend into his arms and tell him he's never felt like this about anyone in his whole life. He hasn't slept with anyone since he found out either. He's tried twice but couldn't get it up for the men, and was mortified enough about it that he isn't game to even try again. Harry, however, has dragged a few girls through the flat to his room late at night while Louis watches them go. Each and every time, Harry and Louis' eye's meet as the younger boy closes his bedroom door and Louis swears his best mate can read his expression covering his face. _I love you most._

He hasn't told Harry his news yet. He knows he needs to do it, like, right now. They're facing each other from opposite sides of the kitchen bench, but he's so afraid of his friend's reaction. If he wasn't such a bloody chicken, he would have told Harry when he _applied_ to Uni in Manchester, not leave it until he'd been accepted and already started to pack up his room in their shared flat. Well...might as well just get it over with.

It’s the first night they’ve both been home eating dinner together in ages. Harry is chewing away at his chicken while he reads the newspaper, swinging his legs and humming under his breath. Louis is rinsing his plate to put in the dishwasher when he just can’t take it anymore. He spins on heels to face his younger friend.

"I'm moving"he blurts out. So...not the best way to break the news. He can see the moment Harry's brain registers his words and his face absolutely crumbles. His eyes widen and begin to water. His lower lip trembles as he drops his fork back down onto his dinner plate.

"It's...it's not you, Hazza. I've been accepted to Uni in Manchester to study Physical Education Teaching. I start next week. I just...I couldn't keep working at the Ice Creamery forever, I need to get myself set up for the rest of my life, I'm 22 now, it's time. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I'm happy to keep paying rent until you find a new housemate so you're not stuck with all the bills alone. I just need to get out of this town, H." Louis' voice is shaking by the time he finishes, trying not to break down and scream at Harry 'DON'T LET ME LEAVE! PLEASE STOP ME FROM DOING THIS. TELL ME TO STAY WITH YOU!'

Harry doesn't say anything as the seconds turn into minutes while they stare at each other across the kitchen. Suddenly, Harry spins on his heels and sprints towards the front door, he heaves it open and slams it closed behind himself. Louis' heart starts to race as he realizes what he's done, he can feel beads of sweat begin to form along his hairline and by the time he gets his feet to stagger to the window, he can only see Harry's back running down the road, heading towards his Mum’s house.

Louis' week passes with packing and getting himself prepared to start Uni. He's found a room on campus and is due to move in tomorrow for Freshers Week. He hasn't seen Harry since he left the flat after finding out Louis was leaving. The older lad has tried to keep his mind off that fact, but it's been proving quite difficult.

-

This is it. There's no going back now. Louis has waited and waited for Harry to come home, he probably should have left for Manchester a couple hours ago. But he stupidly thought his best friend might stop being furious at him for two minutes to come home and say goodbye when he was moving away _forever._ He's left an envelope on the kitchen counter with a month’s rent in cash and a little extra so Harry's won’t be stuck for cash, but he can't wait any longer, he really should get on the road. He's been working on a note to leave for him, but nothing he wrote sounded _right_ , and it felt like the beginning of the end the more he thought about his stupid Feelings. After so many years of friendship, Louis wasn't ready to even begin to imagine life without his Hazzahead. Fuck...he'd really messed up.

Harry deserves so much better than him. Maybe its better he’s leaving? So he could get out of his best friends life and let him live happily ever after, without him.

He drags his last suitcase to his car and throws it in the boot, before getting into the driver’s side. Taking one last look at the apartment complex, he reverses his car out and heads down the road, not daring to look back.

-

Harry opens the door to his and Louis’ flat, with his speech prepared in his mind, ready to sort this whole mess out and apologize to his best friend. He doesn’t want him to move away, but more than that...he doesn’t want him to move away with the thought that they’re not friends anymore. However, when he walks inside…all of Louis’ stuff is gone. _Shit._ He’s too late. He’s lost him.

Scrambling to pull out his phone, with tears rolling down his cheeks, he emails the first person on his list. The person he misses almost as much as his best friend.

To: **pokemon_rox24:** I know you haven’t messaged me in months, and I don’t know why but if you get this...I could really use a friend right now. My best friend since I was 5 just moved away and things have been different with him lately. I don’t know what I did to him either. We were so close, and then he just changed out of nowhere. But he’s gone now. He moved away without telling me and he didn’t even say goodbye!! And I wish I told him before he left. I wish I told him I’m in love with him. I wish he knew that I meant it when I said I loved him most. I have for years. You probably don’t even understand what I’m rambling about but I wish you would talk to me. Sorry for whatever I did.”

-

He has to pull over about 15minutes out of Doncaster because he can’t stop sobbing. Harry _didn’t even say goodbye._ He tugs out his phone from his pocket to call his best friend and apologize. Before he can dial though, he sees an email…from hast94. After reading it, he does a U-Turn so fast that he’s surprised he didn’t just kill himself. He speeds back toward the flat.

Pulling up in their driveway, Louis’ heart feels like it’s about to fall out his arse. Launching himself out of the car, he sprints towards the door to his and Harry’s complex before taking the stairs two-at-a-time to get to the thirdfloor. Fuck the lift, he hasn’t got time.

‘YOU’RE FUCKING IN LOVE WITH ME?” he screams as he bursts through the front door and he spots Harry sitting at the dining room table, crying with his head bowed over a bowl of something.

Flinging his arms around like mad, and huffing out of breath, he yells again, “YOU’RE IN LOVE WITH ME!!!!!!”

Harry looks up from his bowl of organic blueberry yogurt like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Um, well, yeah. But...how did you know?” he says dryly.

“BECAUSE I’M HIM. HE IS ME!”

Confusion covers the young boy’s features as he tries to figure out what on Earth Louis is doing back here, and also what he is screaming about.

“You are who and who is you? Lou, you’re not making sense!”

“THE PERSON IS ME AND I’M THAT PERSON AND YOU LOVE ME!”

Harry’s eyebrows crinkle together and Louis barely has time to think of how bloody cute that is before Harry’s turning his back on Louis and scampering into the kitchen. Returning with a bottle of water from the fridge, he walks over to his friend and guides him by the elbow to take a seat at the table.

“Has something happened? I don’t understand what you’re trying to say. Maybe I should call your mum?” Harry ponders out loud as he lifts his hand to check his friend’s forehead for a temperature, then tries to pass over the bottle of water and gestures for Louis to take a sip.

“I don’t need water, you complete idiot. Just listen to me.” Harry puts the bottle down and makes a show of resting his head on his intertwined hands and waits.

“The person you’ve been emailing for the last few months is _me_ , Haz.”

Confusion crosses Harry’s features as he takes in Louis’ words. Little wrinkles form in between his eyebrows as he frowns at his friend. “No, Lou. You can’t be. I met him on Omegle.”

The older boy can’t help but smile. _Harry fucking loves him._ “Me. You met me on Omegle. H-A-S-T-ninety-four” he spells out as his friend’s mouth drops open in shock and he lets out a gasp.

“You. Oh my god, it is you. What the flying fuck?!” Harry exclaims as he jumps up from his chair and starts pacing the floor. Louis follows his lead, standing up to grab a hold of Harry’s elbow to stop him from moving. His mate spins to face him and Louis can’t wait any longer.

 “Kiss me Harry. For the love of God, please kiss me.”

A smirk rolls over the younger boys face before he is lunging forward and capturing Louis’ lips in a passionate kiss, before they slow it down into a deep, slow caress. Harry’s hands come up to cover both of Louis’ cheeks and Louis holds onto his mates hips for dear life. Their mouths stay connected, moving together slowly until Harry feels a wetness on his cheeks. He pulls away slowly to see tears track their way down Louis’ cheeks. He frantically starts wiping them away before whispering

“You okay, Lou?”

The older boy smiles through his tears before pulling Harry into a hug and burying his face into the taller boy’s chest.

“More than okay. So, so okay. I never thought I’d get to have you like this.”

The pair continue embracing for a few minutes before Louis pulls away to grasp Harry’s hand and lead him down the hallway to his room. Backing toward the bed, he lays himself down pulling the younger lad down on top of him. Harry crawls over him before leaning down and pecking his lips five times, in quick succession.

“Yeah?” He asks the boy below him. “You want to?”

“So much, Haz. Please.” The older boy runs his hands up Harry’s arms, links them together behind his neck and pulls his head down to kiss him again.

Harry doesn’t need to be asked twice before lowering his hips down to roll against Louis’. Moans fall from the older boy as they pick up their pace and begin to harden against one another. The boys continue to rut against one another, fully clothed, as they pant into each other’s mouths. Quickening their pace, Louis pulls back to breathe out

“’m close already, sorry. So embarrassing”

Harry seals their lips together again and doubles his efforts, sliding his hand down Louis’ back, under the elastic waist of his briefs and down between his cheeks. His finger plays with the older boy’s hole as Louis’ whines get louder and he latches his lips to Harry’s neck to start forming a love bite under his ear.

Minutes later, Louis freezes and cries out “Oh god”. He comes, followed shortly by Harry before Louis promptly bursts into tears.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m fine” he says, wetly. “Just overwhelmed”

Harry rolls himself to the side and pulls Louis into him, rubbing his hand up and down the boys arm, whispering “Shhh, it’s okay. I’ve got you” over and over as Louis comes down.

Finally he collects himself enough to look up and meet Harry’s eyes.

“I can’t believe that just happened.”

“What? That we just came in our pants within minutes? Or the fact we were talking to each other on the internet the whole time and never knew?” Harry asks.

“Both. And the fact that there’s like 15,000 people on Omegle around the world at one time and it paired me up with you. If that isn’t fate, I don’t know what is”

Louis can see Harry’s face absolutely light up at the word fate. His eyes shine, and his dimples are out in full force.

“Fate. I like the sound of that. I...um, I love you, Lou” he says quietly, seeming slightly embarrassed, while he rests his forehead against Louis’.

“I love you more.”

Harry leans in to peck his lips.

“I love you most.”

Louis is sure he’s never looked so happy in his entire life. His cheeks hurt from smiling so much and he can’t quite see properly out his eyes because they’re so crinkled together. Although, the moment is kind of lost when he starts to get uncomfortable, with his come drying in his briefs. He wriggles out of Harry’s embrace before pouncing on top of him, arms bracing either side of the younger lad’s head.

“Reckon you can get it up again, big boy?” Louis smirks, looking down at the beauty that is Harry Styles.

“Just getting started, baby.”

-

The next week passes in a haze of sex, cuddling, and talking. The pair don’t leave their flat, but do take some time-out to call their parents and let them know that their sons are together and official. Jay and Anne are beyond ecstatic, celebrating through the phone with yells of “Finally!” and “We have known all along!”

The two boys can’t quite believe they got so lucky.

“Oh God. YES! Yes! Fuck, Harryyy!”

Harry’s sister, Gemma quickly scuttles out of the house and closes the door behind her, seconds after she entered. She’ll just...wait in the car. She’s sitting on her phone for 8 minutes before the two boys exit the house, with flushed cheeks and carrying Louis’ luggage. Gemma jumps out to open the boot of the car and can’t quite meet her brother’s eyes.

“Maybe next time you should lock the front door, boys!” she announces as she grabs a suitcase off of Louis and hauls in into the car.

“Oh...whoops! Sorry Gems” Harry says, blushing bright red, “Just had to say one last goodbye.”

Gemma had driven across from her house in Manchester to pick Louis up and help him move up to Uni, leaving Louis’ car in Doncaster for Harry to use. He’d decided to stay enrolled, even though he and Harry had sorted themselves out. He only has to do one semester on campus before he can change to distance education and move back into the flat. He’d missed Freshers Week, but no classes had started yet so the only thing he would be behind in, is making friends. He’s never had a problem doing that though, so he’s sure he’ll be fine. One semester away was far too long for Harry, if the way he had his lower lip out in a pout, looking in Louis’ direction was any indication.

“Babe, pick your lip up off the floor and come and give me a goodbye kiss, please.” Louis laughs, as the younger lad drags his feet over to his boyfriend ( _BOYFRIEND!!_ Louis thought to himself), with his lip pushed out even further. The shorter boy lifts up onto his toes to suck Harry’s lip in between his own as he seals their lips in a kiss and throws his arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

“I’ll be moved back here before you know it, babe. We’ll have lots of visits before then, though. Only one semester away and then I’ll be back in our flat and we can start our lives together. Dating, marriage, sex, babies, more sex. Did I mention sex?” Louis laughs, as they stand, embracing each other at the back of Gemma’s car.

“Babies?” Harry exclaims “I’m so on board! But for now, go and take on the world. Be a big Uni Student and don’t forget little old me back here.”

That startles a laugh out of the older boy as he pulls his Harry in for one last hug.

“Never. I love you so much, Hazzahead.”

“I love you more, babe.”

Gemma hurries to shuffle Louis into the car so they’ll arrive in Manchester before sunset as they give Harry final hugs and kisses and take off down the road, Louis’ belongings shoved in the boot of the car, ready to unpack in his new dorm room.

As Harry stands and watches the car getting smaller, as it drives further away (like in some kind of romance movie), his phone buzzes in his pocket.

When he unlocks it, he’s surprised to see it’s not from Louis.

Instead, it’s an email.

 **Pokemon_rox24:** I love you most. 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at: fightingforlarry
> 
> The part where Harry laughs at the mother when he goes to ask about the nanny job is a true story. That actually happened to me! Just a random fact for you!
> 
> Original prompt: louis has published a book under a pseudonym and it became really famous and they want to make a movie out of it. he still doesn't want to let others know, so he makes Zayn (or Naill) pose as his spokesman on the movie set. harry's the main actor chosen for the movie and he's in love with the book/author (they send each other e-mails but Harry thinks the person on the other side is Zayn (or Naill) when it's really Louis) and louis is hopelessly enamored with him. cue lots of pining. (or just a fic in which they know each other online but not their identities but also know each other in person)


End file.
